It Only Took one Meeting
by dragonchild247
Summary: Atemu: It only took one meeting with her to change everything and now I don't know what to believe. Me: Rating is T due to some foul language. ATEMUxOC It'll be better than it sounds...hopefully. Read and Review...PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**dragonchild247:** **Ok. This takes place six months after 'Werecat Days,' but I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YGO or Hellsing. Other than that, I own nothing of the anime/manga. The credit goes to the creators of YGO. **

**Reminder: I do own Tara La Moure (TAR ah; it's Irish; thought I would point that out), Miu, Yumie (Sekhmet), and a poem that will be in here in one chapter, however. I will be using 'Tera' for the wrong pronunciation and 'Tara' for the correct pronunciation as well as using the pronunciation 'Tah rah' when someone is sounding it out.**

**Full summary: Atemu has regained his own body and still retains his memories from ancient Egypt. Late one night, Atemu meets a girl, named Tara La Moure (a very young Nephilim with a vampire complex), who not only changes his knowledge about the world he knew, but she also turns him into a bit of a pussy. What's worse is that he is slowly falling in love with this Nephilim girl who has a vampire complex. Another danger arises when Atemu finds out about Sekhmet still being alive and still wants to kill him! Poor Atemu will be conflicted between his emotions, and whether or not he likes having Tara La Moure drink his blood. At least he has his twin sister, Miu, by his side. But how long will that even last?**

**BANZAI!**

* * *

**Ages:**

**Yug Mutou: 18**

**(Joey Wheeler) Katsuya Jounochi: 19**

**(Tristan Taylor) Hiroto Honda: 19**

**(Téa Gardner) Anzu Mazaki: 18**

**(Atem) Atemu: Appears 17**

**Tara La Moure: Appears 16 but claims to be 15 (OC)**

**Miu: Appears 17 (OC & from 'Werecat Days')**

* * *

**Chapter: 1**

It was late at night and Seto Kaiba was typing on his computer at Kaiba Corp. and it was dark in his office. He was trying to finish a project he was working on and it annoyed him to no end. His typing was interrupted by a phone call. He growled and answered it. "What?" He hissed.

"Something's wrong Kaiba-sama." A man answered.

Kaiba snarled. "I'll be right there." He grumbled. He slammed the phone back onto the receiver, rose, and left his office. _What's wrong now?_ He thought bitterly. _Everything should be running smoothly. I checked it all this morning. What did those idiots touch this time?_

Once he got to the source of the problem, it certainly was a problem. All the computers were malfunctioning and a portal opened. Out came a girl and several strange goons with crimson eyes. Once the portal closed the CEO ordered for all the computers to be shut down immediately.

The goons disappeared in the darkness and the girl got up. She looked around with confusion. Once her eyes came upon Kaiba, she snarled with anger.

She was flawless. She was pale, slender, with the right hourglass shape waist and a little shorter than Atemu. She had long, brown hair with a solid, ruby red streak and her eyes were pure blue but were as cold as death and looked far older than her physical age, which looked about sixteen. She wore her hair up in a ponytail, a white tank top, blue jeans, a black belt with a sheathed katana tied to it, and black tennis shoes.

The brunet CEO was surprised. He had no idea who she was or how she got here (apparently the portal wasn't convincing enough). There was a flicker in the back of his mind that said she was familiar somehow.

"I'm wasting time." She hissed. She bolted out of the room to go after the thugs.

"Should we go after her Kaiba-sama?" A man asked.

"No." Kaiba snapped. "Just get back to work."

* * *

Atemu walked with a grocery bag in his hand as he headed to the Kame Game Shop. Sighing, he kicked a stray can down the street.

He had gotten his own body six months ago, for reasons unknown to him, and now had to attend Domino High School. Fortunately, and with everyone's help (including Seto Kaiba's involuntary help) Yugi and Sugoroku (Solomon) made up documents for him to go to school. However, Yugi and Atemu also had to share the same bedroom, which proved difficult because ironically they argued now and then about who took what.

Atemu switched the bag to his other hand and tried to think about tomorrow's assignment. He stopped and listened to the sounds around him.

"IYAH!" The girl's voice shouted and was followed by a thud.

Atemu ran down the dark, filthy alley and came across a small group of thugs and a girl in the middle of them.

The thugs all had crimson eyes and the girl had neon blue eyes, which were the same size as the Pharaoh's eyes but were as cold as death and looked far older than her physical age, which looked about sixteen. The girl was fighting the men with a katana.

The girl was flawless. She was pale toned. She was slender with the perfect hourglass shape waist. It was obvious she was a little shorter than Atemu. Also it was plain to see that she could handle herself in a fight. She had long, brown hair with a solid, ruby red streak, which she wore up in a ponytail. Her clothes were a white tank top, blue jeans, and a black belt with a sheath for her katana tied to it, and black tennis shoes.

Atemu watched the fight, his violet eyes fixated on the girl. She has to be sixteen. He thought. And…she looks like Tora.

Tora was the young girl Atemu fell for three thousand years ago and died saving his life from the power hungry Sekhmet. She did not live past the age of thirteen and she was a slave. However, she was beautiful and would have had the equivalent of a goddess if she had lived past thirteen.

Atemu watched, spell bound, and saw the Tora's reincarnation decapitate the thugs with her katana sword.

The girl's eyes were crimson now as she watched the men turn to dust. She grinned but it quickly faded when she was struck with an agonizing pain in her chest.

Atemu ran to her, dropping the grocery bag.

"No." The girl murmured. She dropped to her knees, curled into a ball, and held her head in her hands.

Atemu knelt down and gently touched her shoulder.

The girl quickly shot at him, grabbed his shoulders, and sank her fangs into his neck. She moved so fast, he did not have time to react.

Atemu's eyes grew to the size of plates and his pupils grew small. He gasped for breath, and could not shout for help.

The girl tasted the sweet crimson liquid as she slowly drained him. She released the older teen and watched him collapse from unconsciousness. Her crimson eyes changed to pure blue. She covered her mouth with her hand, as her eyes grew wide with horror. She shot to her feet and ran off. Forgive me. She thought.

Another girl with long, violet tipped black hair and blonde bangs leapt off a building and landed lightly on her feet. She had bronze colored skin, like Atemu, but she was the same height as Anzu. She wore a black tank top, black jeans, a cartouche that was much older than it looked around her neck, and black combat boots. "Nii-san*." She whispered.

* * *

When Atemu came to, he was lightheaded and his body felt like lead. He opened his eyes and saw a girl he knew better than anyone else in the whole world. He managed to find the strength to sit up, throw his arms around her, and cry, "Imoto-san*!"

Her amethyst eyes were surprised at first, but she smiled, returned his embrace, and said, "Good evening Nii-san."

Yugi looked at the two and saw the strong resemblance clearly. He smiled brightly. "So she's your twin sister?" He asked. "Miu?"

Miu and Atemu released each other, looked at Yugi, and nodded. Atemu wore a bandage on his neck where the mysterious girl had bitten him.

Anzu, Jounochi, and Honda had all came to make sure their friend was all right. Anzu was the most shocked to see the resemblance between Miu and Atemu.

Both had bronze colored skin since the two were ancient Egyptian. Miu and Atemu had the same shaped eyes that showed an ancient past. They both wore the same kind of clothes—black tank top and black jeans. There were differences between the two that made everyone feel a little better. Miu's blonde bangs parted off center, her hair was long, but not spiky like her brothers, and she wore black combat boots while Atemu wore heeled boots (not much of surprises).

Miu turned her attention to her brother, carefully removed the bandage, and held her hand over the two puncture wounds. Then she closed her eyes and concentrated.

A green light surrounded her hand and the bite mark healed without a scar being left behind. The green light disappeared and Miu moved her hand away.

Honda and Jounochi's jaws hung open with their eyes were wide.

"Where did you learn that?" Asked Anzu.

Miu stood as Atemu put his hand on his neck. "I learned it after becoming a werecat three thousand years ago." The Princess answered, like it was normal.

"Weretiger?" Jounochi joked. However, he wished he bit his tongue and felt like he already knew the answer.

Miu giggled. "No." She replied. "I am more of a panther than a tiger."

"What about the full moon?" Honda muttered.

Miu laughed, "That is only for werewolves! I can change whenever I wish." She winked. "Here is the thing, I get a horn on my forehead in my werecat form."

"Like a unicorn!" Cried Anzu.

Yugi sighed.

Miu nodded with a small shrug of her shoulders. "Similar."

Atemu swung his legs over the side of the sofa and Miu flopped down next to him.

Sugoroku walked downstairs and almost fainted when he saw Miu. To keep himself from doing so, he placed his hand on the wall. "Who's this?" He asked.

"I am Atemu's twin sister Miu." She introduced herself with a polite smile. She stood and bowed. "I apologize for intruding."

Sugoroku nodded calmly. "It's fine," he replied.

Miu gave Atemu a quick hug and whispered in his ear, "I will be around."

Atemu muttered something in ancient Egyptian and Miu echoed the phrase. He then watched her leave.

Anzu, Jounochi, and Honda left the Kame Game Shop. Sugoroku, Yugi, and Atemu went to bed. However, Atemu lied in bed staring at the ceiling.

The Pharaoh just could not find sleep. He had thoughts, emotions, knowledge, and memories that were not his own. Closing his eyes, even briefly, showed him a moment in time that dealt with the girl who bit him, and it made him reopen his eyes. He knew who and what she was. He was glad he did not become a vampire.

The girl was a Nephilim, half-human half-angel. Her angelic origins kept her from becoming a vampire when she was very young. She was orphaned at the age of four and bitten after her "real" parents' deaths. She lived alone in the streets where she learned to fend for herself. She managed to use her creativity, wisdom, and intelligence to outwit her enemies and avoid getting caught. The dimension she came from was horrific and dangerous.

The dimension was full of vampires, zombies, and demons that practically ruled it. It was literally a living hell. It was called Erebus* and it's time moved much faster than Earth.

Atemu took a deep breath and sighed. He listened to Yugi's breathing in the bed across the room. _Tah…rah._ He thought, carefully sounding out her name. _Tah rah. According to her memories, it is Irish. Tara La Moure is not fully human, but she still has a human heart. Since she did not become a vampire; after biting me…I did not become one either. I want to know how she came here. According to her thoughts, she is not from this world, not anymore. What world is she from and how did she get here?_

A wave of guilt and sadness washed over him and he knew why. Atemu and Tara were connected mentally and emotionally.

Atemu eventually nodded off after having a quiet sob that felt like it lasted for hours.

* * *

***Japanese meaning "Big Brother."**

***Japanese meaning "Little sister."**

***In Greek mythology, I believe, Erebus is a dark place where the damned are said to go. Here, it is a dark place full of nothing but evil and chaos, which sort of makes it similar to the mythology.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2**

The next day Yugi and Atemu headed to school. They talked about nothing in particular—mostly about Duel Monsters (no surprise). They pasted Miu, who waved to them and they waved a reply. "I have to admit," Yugi teased, "yer sister is really, _really_ hot."

Atemu shoved him into the wall. "Do not talk about her like that." He hissed.

Yugi shook off the shockwave he felt from the impact against the wall. "Sorry." He apologized.

Atemu sighed. "Forget it." He muttered. His mind wandered off to other things.

Yugi looked at him with worry in his eyes. _I might not be able to read his mind anymore,_ he thought, _but I can sense that something is wrong, and it isn't about his sister._

Atemu felt the girl's horror when he was unconscious last night. He did not fully blame her and he wondered if he would see her again. _She might look like Tora,_ he thought, _but she is not anything like Tora. Though it is very ridiculous how close the spelling and pronunciation between 'Tora' and 'Tara' is._

There were a lot of questions about Tara La Moure that her memories, origins, knowledge, or emotions could not answer. She seemed so mysterious, beautiful, fearful, intelligent, and creative.

When the two boys reached the school, Anzu, Jounochi, and Honda were there waiting. The three saw how deep in thought Atemu was, they did not even try to bring him out of it. After all, once the great Pharaoh was focused on his thoughts almost nothing brought him back to reality.

"Hey," announced Jounochi, "anyone hear about a foreign exchange student?"

Somehow that snapped Atemu back to the real world. "What about a foreign exchange student?" He demanded.

"They say her name's Tera La Moure and she's in 3-D." Anzu answered. "She just came out of no where."

"Tah rah." Atemu corrected sharply. "Her name is Tara La Moure."

All eyes fell onto him, but he ignored them. _How did Atemu know that?_ Thought Yugi. _We've never met her. Is the girl from last night and the foreign exchange student one in the same?_

The first bell ran and Yugi-tachi saw a girl with long, brown hair with a solid, ruby red streak, pure blue eyes, pale skin, and a sender body with the perfect hourglass shape waist. She wore the Domino High School uniform, a teardrop shaped crystal on a thin rope, and black tennies. She was flawless and beautiful. She was drawing something as she sat on a bench in the sunlight.

"She's hot." Jounochi said.

"So true." Agreed Honda.

Anzu sighed. "You two need to grow up." She muttered. She, Yugi, Jounochi, and Honda headed into the school. However, none of them noticed Atemu staying behind.

Atemu was spellbound by the girl and knew she was Tara La Moure. He walked up to her.

A gentle breeze came by, making Tara's hair flow like the water. The scent of cherry blossoms wafted to Atemu and he breathed it in deeply.

The Pharaoh let out a slow, shaky sigh as he shivered slightly. He finally made it to her and cleared his throat. "Hello." He said.

Tara's eyes flickered up to him. "Hello." She replied. She looked down at her sketchbook and continued to draw. "What do you want?"

Atemu saw a picture of—himself when he ruled Egypt. "You are good." He complimented. He smelled the sweet scent of cherry blossoms that came from the third year high school girl. "I…well I…err…" His voice trailed off, very uncertain as to what he should tell her.

Tara snorted. "You're just like everyone else." She scoffed. She slammed her sketchbook closed, stood, and left.

Atemu stood frozen in place as she past him. _Oh Ra._ He thought in a daze from smelling cherry blossoms coming from her. _She smells exquisite._ He blushed slightly. He came back to reality when he heard the second bell. He hurried into the school before he got into trouble.

* * *

After school Atemu went up to the roof, promising the others he would meet up with them later, but he needed some time to himself.

He did not get his wish, however, when he saw Tara drawing in her sketchbook again. She acted like she was not aware of the Pharaoh's presence as she sat in silence. Then she hissed, "This place is occupied."

Atemu snorted. "I guess you will have to suffer with having company." He retorted. "What are you drawing?"

Tara held the sketchbook up and showed him a wonderful picture of a dragon flying in a starry night sky. She set the book back onto her lap and continued to draw.

Atemu strolled up next to her and looked out towards the rest of the city as the sun slowly set. He let the silence speak for itself, but it fell to deaf ears.

"It's still there." Tara muttered, making him look at her with surprise.

"What?" Asked Atemu.

"Where I bit you." Tara answered. "The mark may not be there, but I can still see it." She looked up at him. "I'm sorry."

Atemu tugged the collar of his jacket slightly as he blushed. He did not know what to say. The smell of cherry blossoms distracted him, luckily, just long enough for him to come up with a reply. "It is all right." He said. "There was not any harm done."

Tara smiled softly, which really made him blush a deep red. "You are the first person to say that." She looked away as her smile faded.

Atemu looked at her drawing and smiled. "You really are good."

Tara shrugged. She flipped to a blank page. "I need a new sketchbook. This is the last page." She flipped back to the dragon drawing then to other drawings. She sheepishly looked at each drawing.

A beet red blush snaked across Atemu's nose as he saw each picture.

It was a little strange, but all the pictures where of him. Some were black and white, while others were colored.

Tara slammed her sketchbook closed and rose to her feet. She glared at Atemu with her pure blue eyes as cold as death. "I think it would be best if you just stay away from me. I have an important job to do." Without waiting for a reply, she stormed off.

Atemu watched her back in silence as she left. He could feel her rage, guilt, sadness, and loneliness. He looked down at the ground. He knew things were going to get terrible if he tried to get close to her. He figured it was best if he did what she asked and stayed away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: 3**

Atemu sighed as he wandered the park. He found his usual spot, sat down, and started working on a poem he had to write for his English class. The thought of Tara had inspired him and he couldn't figure out why.

So far he had:

**Your smile  
Lights up a room  
Brighter than the sun.  
Your sweet smell  
Makes my head swim.  
Your eyes, though sad  
Makes me forget the world.  
I wish for your happiness  
And I think of only you.**

"Oooh!" Miu's voice cooed from behind Atemu. "How romantic! Is it about Anzu?"

"No Imoto-san." He hissed. "Her eyes are never sad."

Miu flopped down next to him with a grin. "Foreign exchange girl, huh?" She asked. It was amazing how quickly she could get information. "What does she look like?"

Sighing, Atemu answered, "Long, brown hair, blue eyes, and pale, but she's beautiful." He looked at his sister.

Miu stared at him with wide amethyst eyes. "Nii-san." She muttered. "She would not happen to have a red streak in her hair, does she?"

Atemu nodded slowly. "That would be Tara." He replied.

"But she bit you the night before!" Miu cried. "Why would you like her?!"

Atemu blushed and quickly looked away. "It is not like that."

"Read your poem yourself, smart one. It is clear as day, Nii-san. Deny it all you want."

Atemu shut his notebook and snorted, "Whatever."

There were growls, grunts, and moans that were not human. All were coming from the shadows.

Miu's violet eyes turned to green and her pupils became slits like a cat's. "I smell ghouls." She growled. She shot to her feet, and got into a defensive, fighting stance as she snarled.

Atemu rose to his feet and stared at his sister with his amethyst eyes. He was about to ask what she meant when thoughts and images of mindless, speechless, aggressive zombies flashed into his mind. Not only did he silently thank the gods for having a two-way link between him and Tara, but also he silently apologized to Tara for using her knowledge irresponsibly.

The ghouls stepped out of the shadows. They all looked like people except their teeth were yellow and their eyes were rolled back in their heads. They had blue skin to show that they were dead. They slowly moved towards the ancient Egyptian twins.

Miu morphed into her werecat form.

Fur grew all over her as her hair and her clothes disappeared. She dropped to all fours as her body, arms, and legs became feline. She then grew a tail. Her face changed to a feline face and her ears became feline. Her eyes turned almond shaped like a cat's eyes. She grew fangs that of a cat's fangs. A horn grew on her forehead.

Miu was now a large panther with black fur, violet tipped ears, and yellow streaks on her head. She popped out her claws and roared.

The ghouls backed off slightly. Then they started advancing again. Some even drew out guns.

Miu's main thought was to protect her brother and she could not do that if she was fighting these inhuman freaks. She lowered herself and looked at Atemu as if to say, "Get on. Now."

Atemu seemed to understand this and climbed onto panther werecat Miu. He wrapped his arms around her neck as he pressed his whole body against her as they took off in a full sprint.

Miu leapt over several ghouls, landed lightly on her paws, and continued to sprint. She was fast, strong, and elegant.

Atemu dug his knees into her sides and tightened his grip on her neck to be sure he wouldn't randomly fall off. He could feel her muscles and shoulders move underneath him and it felt odd.

Two women and two men jumped out in front of Miu, making her stop. All four had crimson eyes. Miu knew them as the Surt sisters and Ymir brothers. The taller woman, named Menja Surt, laughed. "Trying to protect your precious older brother?" She mocked.

The shorter woman, named Fenja Surt, giggled with a grin.

The taller man, named Fafner Ymir, sneered.

"Imoto-san," Atemu whispered to his sister, "who are they?"

_Menja Surt, Fenja Surt, Fafner Ymir, and Faslot Ymir._ She thought. _They are vampires and servants of Sekhmet. The very woman who tried to kill you three millennia ago._

Surprisingly, Atemu heard what she was thinking and his eyes grew as wide as saucers. _Sekhmet is dead._ He thought. _Imoto-san, Sekhmet is dead. I saw it. You killed her after she killed Tora._

_I am aware of that, Nii-san._ Miu replied telepathically. _It turns out Sekhmet is the first vampire._

Atemu felt his blood run cold.

The Surt sisters and Ymir brothers were about to attack when Fenja suddenly stopped. All eyes fell on her and watched her head fall from her shoulders before she turned to dust.

Tara stood with her katana sword and saw Atemu. She grew furious and assassinated the other three.

All the ghouls turned to dust and Tara sheathed her katana.

Atemu climbed off Miu and she morphed into her human form (with her clothes on). "Tara." He breathed.

The young teen just acted like she did not recognize him. She turned on her heel and walked off without a word.

"Tara!" Atemu called, but she did not stop or hesitate.

Miu looked at her short, older brother with worry in her eyes. _Nii-san._ She thought.

Atemu looked down at the ground. He felt hurt, but he also felt Tara's emotions of fury, sadness, and guilt.

"C'mon," muttered Miu, "I will walk you back to the Kame Game Shop."

Atemu nodded a reply. "Kay." He murmured.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: 4**

Weeks past and rumors spread through the high school that Tara La Moure was some sort of freak. Tara avoided all people in the school. She gave off an aura that made people want to stay away from her, but they really believed she was some sort of outcast and that was how people treated her. However, Yugi-tachi wanted to know the real reason.

_She had an important job to do._ Thought Atemu. _I saw her assassinate those vampires. I felt her emotions._ He looked down at the ground. _I wish…I wish I understood why she felt that way. Even her memories can't explain it._

That wasn't true. All of Tara's memories showed him why she felt and acted the way she did, but Atemu couldn't piece the puzzle together. Tara lost her adoptive parents when she was four, bitten by a vampire, grew up alone on the streets with everyone calling her a freak, and had stones thrown at her. So many people hurt her that the scars remained physically and emotionally. She had shut herself out from all other people and it made her like an ice queen. There had to be a way to melt her icy heart and heal it.

After school Yugi, Atemu, and Miu went to the café. Yugi was bombarding the ancient Egyptian princess with so many history questions—past Egypt of course—and she was very willing to answer all of them. Atemu looked around and saw people drawing little balls from a box, but none of them looked very happy with what they got.

Miu followed her brother's gaze and saw the chart of what someone would win. _Someone could win a trip to London for five if they get the gold ball._ She thought. _I have not been there for six months. But knowing my luck, I would win the soap._ She looked at Yugi with a small smile. "Who would you take with you to London if you won?" She asked.

Yugi shrugged. "My friends, I guess." He answered. "We've been through a lot."

"That makes sense." Miu said as she stole a quick glance at her brother. She was surprised to see him staring out the window. _Nii-san._ She thought. _Tell me your not thinking about Tara._

* * *

Tara looked around as she wandered aimlessly through the streets. She knew this world was nothing like the world she was from. Her world was full of monsters that needed to be vanquished and that was what she did all her life. She wandered into a café and felt a strange sensation. She saw Atemu, Miu, and Yugi. She snarled with annoyance and was about to make an escape when Miu spotted her.

Atemu and Yugi followed the Egyptian princess's gaze and saw the Nephilim. _What a coincidence._ Thought the Pharaoh.

"Her name's Tera right?" Asked Miu.

"Tah rah." Yugi corrected, looking at Atemu with worry.

Tara turned on her heel and hurried out before any of the three called her over. She was so irritated and just wanted to go home. She knew that there were vampires here because she used to work for the Hellsing Organization run by Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. But she had missed this world after being trapped for so long in the dark dimension called Erebus.

Erebus was a dimension full of darkness, betrayal, and hopelessness. This world might have similar features, but it still had something—it still had a ray of hope and that was what the brunet Nephilim needed most of all.

"I wonder what that was all about." Miu muttered. "Just because we saw her last night?"

Atemu felt a little heart broken and wanted to know why.

The Egyptian Princess looked at the Pharaoh. _Nii-san._ She thought with worry.

* * *

**That evening**

A man with short, sand blond hair and brown eyes was handing a woman a glass of wine. He was a bartender at night and a waiter during the day. Just like him the place was a bar for demons and other creatures (except vampires) at night and a café for humans during the day. The man looked up and smiled brightly. "Miu." He said. "Good to see you."

"Hey Martin." She replied.

Martin saw a boy that looked a lot like Miu and figured that boy was Miu's brother. "Your usual?" He asked.

"No thanks." Miu answered. "Just a coupla sodas." She and Atemu sat down at a booth. She stretched and sighed.

Atemu looked around, feeling a little uncomfortable and out of place. He had no idea paranormal beings existed here.

Men surrounded a woman with a glass of wine and she was flirting with all of them. She looked like she was twenty-seven, but her seductive garnet red eyes showed that she was far, far older than she appeared. She was pale with contrasting black hair. Her skirt was tight and very short and so was her low cut shirt. Her gaze met the Pharaoh's amethyst eyes.

Atemu felt his cheeks flush and felt desire for the woman sweep over him. He longed to go to her, hear her voice, feel her breath and skin, and taste her.

Fortunately, Miu clicked her fingers together and snapped her brother from his hormonal trance. "Watch it Nii-san." She said. "That is Lily a Succubus Princess."

Atemu looked at her with surprise. "A succubus?" He muttered.

Miu nodded. "A female demon that mainly has sexual desires. In other words, they are irresistible to any male. The male counter part is the incubus. Both demons are deadly. So it is best you be careful when you get lost in Lily's garnet eyes." A smile cracked her lips. "All demons that I have met have that eye color."

"What about angels?"

Miu shrugged. "Usually neon blue. And obviously vampires have crimson to their original."

Atemu looked down at the tabletop and touched the side of his neck where Tara had bitten him.

Martin set the sodas down. "Sorry it took so long Miu." He apologized. "I had to bounce out a couple drunks."

"It's fine." Miu replied with a bright smile. "Thanks Martin."

He nodded a reply and left them alone.

Atemu picked up the tall glass and took a sip of his soda.

Miu downed a quarter of her soda and sighed. "You know you are not the only human here." She pointed out. "Martin the bartender is human too."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Teased Atemu.

"A little." Miu replied.

Lily (a.k.a. Lilith) walked up to them and eyed Atemu. "Oooh." She cooed. "Miu. You never told me you had a _gorgeous_ brother."

Atemu fell into a hypnotic state again.

"Leave him alone Lily." Miu hissed.

"Just let me have a little fun with him." Lily begged still cooing. She ran her fingers through Atemu's hair with a seductive look in her eyes. "He's _so_ _**sexy**_."

Miu backhanded Lily across the cheek. "No." She snapped. "You not having my brother in any way, shape, or form. Not now. Not ever."

The Succubus Princess stared at the Egyptian princess with shock. She scowled and spat, "Fine." She turned on her heel and went back to her other male toys.

Miu snapped Atemu from his trance. "Are you alright Nii-san?"

He shook his head to clear it. "I think so. Who would have thought I could be vulnerable to demons. Sorry Imoto-san."

Miu shook her head to clear it. "Do not be." She smiled brightly. "I am just glad Lily backed off after I hit her."

"Thank you Imoto-san."

"You're welcome Nii-san." Miu and Atemu drank their sodas and talked about how time had past. They laughed often and listened to each other's stories.

This was what the two missed more than anything. They missed each other and talking to each other. It really took Atemu's mind off Tara La Moure and that was what made Miu happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter: 5**

Miu and Atemu headed back to Miu's apartment and talked. They knew how late it was, but it could have been worse. Miu suddenly stopped and stood in silence.

Atemu stopped and turned to her. "What is it Imoto-san?" He asked.

"I smell something." Whispered Miu.

Atemu knew his twin sister was a werecat but he wanted her the way she was before. He missed her playfulness, energetic, carefree, adventurous personality. He loved her the way she was before.

Miu's personality had changed over three thousand years. She matured and she seemed less human. Her hearing, sight, sense of smell, strength, and speed were heightened. Every now and then she would act like her original self, but it never lasted long.

Atemu watched his sister, seeing her nose twitch as she sniffed the air. "What do you smell?" He asked.

"Cherry Blossoms." Miu answered.

"Tara." Breathed Atemu. "Where?"

"An alley a block away." Miu replied. "Smells like she has company."

Atemu ran down the street.

"Nii-san!" Miu shouted. "Don't!" She groaned and hurried after him.

All Atemu could think about was Tara's safety. He couldn't explain it, but he felt like he wouldn't be able to live with himself if Tara was hurt or killed.

* * *

Tara stood in a defensive, fighting stance in a dark alley. "Show yourself Yumie!" She shouted. "I know you're here!"

A girl laughed in the shadows. "I guess I should have killed you when I had the chance." She mocked. "Sakura."

Tara's whole body tensed and her eyes darkened. She straightened and stood frozen like a statue.

A girl who looked seventeen stepped out of the shadows. She had long white hair, seductive, crimson eyes, and unnaturally pale skin. She slinked like a lion as she stalked towards the poor, hypnotized brunet girl. "Ever since I discovered your angelic name," she boasted, "something told me that you were still alive." She held her hand out, palm towards herself, and waved the young Nephilim over.

Tara's body moved involuntarily. Her throat was constricted, making her unable to speak.

The flawless stranger gently wrapped her hands around Tara's upper arms. "Would you like to know my real name?" She asked. "My name is Sekhmet." She released one arm, cupped Tara's chin with her forefingers, and tilted it up.

The brunet Nephilim could do was stand in a trance and in total silence.

Sekhmet bent down, opened her mouth, and exposed her fangs. Then she quickly sank her teeth into Tara's neck and slowly drank in the sweet crimson liquid. _"Mmm…"_ She hummed in Tara's mind. _"I forgot how sweet your blood tasted. It tastes so exquisite."_

Tara's body went limp, but was held up by the female sanguine vampire. Her eyes closed.

Sekhmet released the teen's neck and snarled. "How dare you." She growled. "You have tasted Pharaoh Atemu's blood, you filthy Nephilim wench." She shoved the brunet girl to the ground. "But at least now I know for certain that he is alive again, and with his own body."

"Tara!" A voice shouted, and the Vampire Queen recognized it very well.

Sekhmet looked up and sneered. "Atemu." She cooed. "How good to see you again."

The Pharaoh froze, as his eyes grew wide as saucers. "Sekhmet." He breathed. Then he grew angry and snarled. "What have you done to Tara?"

Sekhmet laughed aloud. "You care about this Nephilim bitch?" She mocked. "I believe you should be more worried about yourself, Pharaoh."

Atemu froze up again and before he had time to react, the Vampire Queen was already on top of him. His throat constricted and it was the first time he felt real fear.

Miu, in her werecat form, pounced Sekhmet and knocked the Vampire Queen off her brother. She leapt back as she morphed back into her human form. "Not this time vampire bitch." She spat.

Sekhmet rose to her feet. "Princess Miu." She retorted. "This certainly is a surprise." She grinned. "Let us play a game, Miu. You're it." She disappeared in the shadows.

Miu growled, "She is doing this to get me away from you."

Atemu finally got to his feet. He was still shook up from Sekhmet attacking him. He hurried to Tara, knelt down, and picked up her motionless body.

Miu turned and jogged over to them, knelt down, held her hand over Tara's wound, closed her eyes, and concentrated.

A green light surrounded the Egyptian Princess's hand. The puncture wounds very slowly mended, which was unusual. The bite mark finally healed and the green light disappeared.

Miu opened her eyes and looked concerned. She looked at her brother and muttered, "She does not have a heartbeat."

Atemu shook his head. "That is impossible." He hissed. "Miu, she is breathing. She cannot…she…she cannot be…" His voice trailed off and was replaced with a quiet sob. He did not want to believe Tara was dead when he could still feel her chest rise and fall.

"Nii-san…" Miu began but broke off. Her eyes grew wide. "What in Ra's name? Her heart! It's beating!"

Tara's eyes fluttered and saw a blurry image of Atemu's face looming over her. She fainted from lack of blood in her body.

_What in Ra's name is going on?_ Thought Miu as she helped get the Nephilim teen onto Atemu's back. _I know her heart was not beating. Then her heart was beating again. I know she is not human, but that cannot be possible, even for me._ She and her brother hurried back to her apartment.

* * *

**Hellsing Headquarters; London, England**

Alucard sensed something that he hadn't felt in five years. He sneered and muttered, "She has returned. Nephilim has come back to this world after three long years. I wonder if she has changed at all after being trapped in a hellish world." He laughed. "But she's no where near England and I know she's returned to this world. Things just might become interesting." He went to tell Sir Integra that Tara La Moure has returned.

* * *

**Domino City, Japan**

Sekhmet stood looking out a window of her apartment building. She snarled and rammed her fist into a wall, putting a deep hole into it. "Damn them all." She spat. "That little Nephilim whore is still alive." She sneered. "Of course. I keep forgetting. I will eventually succeed in killing her, when I get my powers back."

She had turned a man to show her power. However, she made the mistake of giving him her own blood, and that led to her fall of ruling all vampires. Although she was over thrown, she was still the Vampire Queen and the first vampire.

Not only was Sekhmet the first vampire and the Queen, but she was also a goddess who was stripped of most of her divine powers. Because of the loss of her godly powers she had been seeking revenge on the one who had stripped them from her in the first place. In order for her to succeed in getting her revenge, she needed Pharaoh Atemu's blood.

Obtaining his blood, however, would prove to be a challenge with his twin sister protecting him once again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter: 6**

Atemu sat next to Tara in the room he was using at Miu's apartment. He was in a chair while Tara was lying in bed with a blanket over her. He slowly nodded off and his chin fell to his chest.

_**Dream…**__Atemu was surrounded by darkness. He felt pain, anger, sadness, and loneliness. "Hello?" He called._

_The sound of a four-year-old girl crying rang through the darkness. "Mommy!" The little girl's voice sobbed. "Daddy! Mommy! Daddy!"_

_An image of two adults lying lifelessly on the ground appeared before Atemu. They were covered in blood and their eyes were black._

_Atemu's eyes grew wide. "What in Ra's name?" He breathed._

_Sekhmet appeared with a little girl. She was leering down at the little girl with a grin. "What is wrong?" She mocked._

_The little girl stared up at the female sanguine vampire with moist, bloodshot, pure blue eyes._

_Atemu stared in horror. "But…that is Tara!" He cried._

_Sekhmet snatched little Tara up and sank her fangs into the four-year-old girl's neck._

_Atemu's neck began to hurt. With a trembling hand, he gently touched his throat._

_Sekhmet released young Tara and tossed her to the floor. Then she and the rest of the scene disappeared._

"…_I wish I could see my guardian angel…" A little girl's voice whispered. The voice sounded about five years of age. "…I believe he's an ancient Egyptian…"_

_Another scene appeared but this time it was a six-year-old Tara wearing very old, worn out, and ragged clothes. She was filthy, but all the dirt could not hide her flawless features. She was scrounging around the garbage lying in the streets trying to find something to eat. She stopped suddenly and looked over to a small group of older kids._

_Atemu looked too and felt confused._

_Most were boys between the ages of ten to thirteen. There were three girls roughly the same ages of the boys. All glared at the six-year-old Tara with rocks in their hands. They also wore very old, ragged clothes but this was the hellish world they all lived in._

_The young Nephilim looked worried._

"_Go disappear, you freak!" The eldest, obviously the leader, shouted and threw a stone at Tara._

_She dodged but was struck with another rock that was thrown. She dropped her knees, curled in a ball, and covered her head with her hands as the older kids continued to throw stones at her._

_Atemu felt the impacts and did as Tara had done. He pinched his eyes shut and wished for it to stop. Their chanting dissolved in his ears. Then tears streamed down his cheeks uncontrollably. He wanted it to stop._

_Screams and an animalistic roar replaced the chanting. Foot falls hurried away and everything became silent. __**…End of dream**_

* * *

Atemu awoke with sweat beading down his face and he was panting. He still felt the nonexistent bruises where the imaginary stones hit him. He looked at the present Tara and saw that she was still asleep. He caught his breath, reached over with one hand, and gently pushed her brown bangs from her delicate face.

She flinched and tensed as if he had struck her. Tears escaped her closed eyes.

The Pharaoh felt her sadness, and gingerly brushed away her tears. He wished he could do more for the brunet Nephilim. "I am sorry." He whispered. "I should have realized sooner." _She had so much pain inflicted upon her._ He thought. _And Sekhmet was just the beginning of that pain._ Now he knew that she was originally from this world, but was sent to another world.

His eyes ached and stung from the tears. The tears escaped and moistened his cheeks. He did not sleep at all, afraid to face another painful memory that belonged to Tara. But mostly he wondered about the little girl's voice, which he assumed was Tara's voice when she was much younger, and why she said, _"…I wish I could see my guardian angel…I believe he's an ancient Egyptian…"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter: 7**

Tara woke up and found herself in an unfamiliar room. She saw Atemu with his head tilted back as he sat still in a chair. She closed her eyes, trying to pretend that she was asleep, and sighed.

Atemu tipped the chair onto the back legs and rocked it back and forth. He had been awake all night staying with Tara. He was exhausted and he still felt the physical pain from Tara's memory. He let the chair fall back to all fours and lifted his head up.

Tara sat up abruptly, swung her hand, and slapped him across the face without any warning.

Atemu was knocked out of the chair from her inhuman strength and hit the floor with a loud and audible THUD. He was dazed as he heard the chair fall and Tara on her feet.

She picked up her katana and tied it to her belt. "I'm wasting time." She murmured bitterly.

Atemu regained his thoughts and scrambled to his feet. Just as Tara was struck with an agonizing feeling in her chest and fell, he caught her.

Tara's heart had stopped unexpectedly, and she was going to need blood. She could hear Atemu's heart beat, smell his sweet, strong cologne, and feel his worry coming off in waves. She could not risk losing control now. She shoved him away as her blue eyes turned crimson.

Atemu stumbled back a few steps. "We need to get you to a hospital." He said.

"No." Tara snapped as she glared at him. "They can't explain my unnatural heart murmur." She dropped her knees and clutched her chest over her non-beating heart. _No._ She thought. _Any time but now._ She groaned in agony. She bowed her head. _Not now._

_Unnatural heart murmur?_ Thought Atemu. He saw her crimson eyes. "Vampire." He breathed.

"I'm not a vampire." Tara spat. She let out another groan.

Atemu walked up to her, calmly, yet cautiously, knelt down, placed one hand on her shoulder, cupped her chin with his thumb and index finger and lifted her head up to look into her eyes.

Tara could see a powerful, ancient Egyptian Pharaoh in his amethyst eyes. She knew she could potentially drown in his gaze, so she averted her eyes. Her whole body began to tremble uncontrollably.

"Tara" Atemu whispered.

She tensed. She had often heard someone say "Tera" and she would have to correct him or her by saying, "TAR ah." She even had to correct the Japanese teachers, who somehow managed to mispronounce her name, by saying "TAH rah." This was the first time she had ever heard someone pronounce her name correctly.

"Tara." Repeated Atemu.

Tara looked at him with sadness.

The Pharaoh was handsome and he truly did look concerned for her. He was not going to harm her at all. In fact, he wanted to help her.

Tara closed her eyes, almost wanting him to kiss her. She felt his arms wrap around her and she felt him pull her in. She opened her eyes and knew how close she was to his neck. She felt the pain strike her chest again. She was hesitant on draining the Pharaoh.

Normally, she would drain someone's blood without a second thought if they were too close, but now it was different. She felt her emotions change every time Atemu was near her. She felt shy, calm, but always guilty.

"I am not going to stop you if you do." Atemu said softly.

Tara closed her eyes. "But you better make sure you do stop me when it gets to be too much." She warned.

Atemu nodded understanding and she sank her fangs into his neck. He flinched and tensed as he struggled not to scream. He clenched his teeth tightly together and screwed his eyes shut.

It hurt a lot more than when she had first bit him. The pain eventually subsided and left behind a twisted pleasure, completely opposite from his normal character. It made his grip loosen, but he still tried to not let out a noise—like a groan.

Tara finally released his neck, opened her eyes, and slipped free from his hold. Her crimson eyes changed back to pure blue. She stood and left the room.

Atemu's head was swimming for what felt like endless hours. When he regained all his thoughts, he slowly rose to his feet and went to the bathroom. After finding bandages, he hid his wound with a band-aid and covered it with his black collar. He wanted to protect Tara, despite her dark and lonely attitude.

Most of all, he wanted to save her from a dark hole that she has been trapped in for eight years (give or take), and open her heart.

* * *

Tara wandered the filthy alleys of Domino City in the morning sun. She was trying to protect Atemu by shoving him away. It truly surprised her to see that he wasn't staying away and he even permitted her to drink his blood. It was like—she was becoming emotional towards him.

Emotions weren't something that could be useful in fighting monsters that go bump in the night. Becoming emotional was a sign of weakness and a distraction that could lead to death.

Tara grew up not using most of her emotions and never desired people. She only knew revenge, anger, rage, and sadness, the only emotions she grew up with.

She stopped and listened to the sounds of the lively city of Domino. In truth, she was trying to locate the very vampire who called her by her angelic name. She scoffed, "Dammit all."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter: 8**

It was late at night, when Atemu, Yugi, Miu, Jounochi, Honda, and Anzu walked together. Miu and Anzu were chatting about the best stores in town. Yugi and Jonouchi talked about girls, Duel Monsters, and Sahara the Regional Champion of England who disappeared mysteriously about three or four years ago. Atemu, however, was silent, only thinking about the young Nephilim Tara La Moure.

Miu stopped abruptly and he nose twitched. "Guys. Stop." She snapped sharply.

Yugi-tachi stopped and turned to her. "What is wrong?" Asked Atemu.

"Ghouls." Miu hissed. Her amethyst eyes turned green and her pupils became slits like a cat's. "But…something is off with these ghouls."

Before Yugi, Jounochi, Honda, or Anzu could ask what ghouls were, a hoard of them attacked and the four teens got their answer.

"Get out of here!" Miu ordered. "I can handle these freaks."

Yugi-tachi hurried away and Miu morphed into her werecat form. Atemu suddenly tripped and fell.

Miu jumped between the charging ghouls and her older brother. She roared and watched the slaves of a vampire back off. She snarled and growled.

Atemu scrambled to sit up and felt an arm wrap around his neck. "Imoto-san!" He shouted.

Miu turned and saw the vampire controlling the ghouls holding her brother hostage. The hairs on her back rose as she got into an aggressive cat pose.

"You even think about it, kitty." The vampire spat with a thick German accent. "Und your precious brother dies."

Miu stopped growling and her hairs smoothed out. She relaxed her body and morphed into her human form. Her eyes were still green, but she had a concerned look for her only brother.

The vampire sneered. "Good kitty." He scoffed. He yanked Atemu to his feet. "You don't vant him to die."

Miu snarled. "Who are you?" She demanded.

"My name ist Acker." He replied. "Und I am searching for a gal named Tera."

Atemu felt his blood run cold as the color left his face. _No._ He thought. _Not Tara._

Acker clicked his fingers and ordered, "Kill her!"

Miu quickly morphed into her werecat form as the ghouls all jumped her. She roared as she clawed, pawed, and ripped them, but was soon overwhelmed with ghouls. She let out an agonizing roar that tore Atemu's ears.

Acker laughed as Atemu shouted, "Imoto-san!"

* * *

Anzu, Yugi, Honda, and Jounochi stopped. "Where's Atemu?" Asked Anzu.

"We have to go back." Yugi said.

Jounochi nodded. "C'mon!" He shouted. He and the other two teens ran back to where they left Miu behind. _That chick better not have croaked._ He thought. _Atemu has barely spent time with her and now there's a big possibility that she's gonna die. We can't let that happen. Not to Atemu. Not to Miu._

Yugi couldn't think about anything but Atemu and his twin sister. He knew something was wrong but did not know what.

* * *

Tara sensed a vampire. She knew something was off about the vampire and she did not like it. She hurried down the alley with her angelic speed and her eyes turned neon blue.

Something told her the abnormal vampire had ghouls and had Atemu and the multi-colored unicorn panther—completely abnormal to her for a monster with a horn on its forehead. There were questions she had that needed to be answered.

* * *

Atemu started struggling to get free so he could help his only sister. "Imoto-san!" He shouted. "Imoto-san!"

Miu fell into a blinded rage and tore herself free of all the ghouls and tore each one apart like a bloodthirsty animal. She roared and ripped a ghoul in half. She finished them all within moments and started towards Acker.

The vampire snarled. "There are more where those came from." He snapped. He quickly clicked his fingers.

More ghouls suddenly attacked.

"You know," Tara's voice scoffed from behind. "The bigger the numbers, the easier it is to knock them all down."

Atemu suddenly felt surprise and relief.

Acker released the Pharaoh, spun around, and attacked the Nephilim teen.

Tara dodged, unsheathed her katana, and attacked the German vampire.

Acker pulled out a gun, but did not have time to fire on her when he had to dodge the blade that almost severed his head from his shoulders.

Yugi, Anzu, and Jounochi made it and saw the horror, blood, and violence. Yugi slipped in, grabbed Atemu's arm, and dragged him away.

Surprisingly, Atemu fought with the smaller teen. He was separated from his sister for three thousand years and he didn't want to be separated from her again.

Miu finally finished off the last of the ghouls. She was exhausted and had little strength left to continue the brawl. She had bite, claw, and stab wounds all over. She slowly morphed back to her human form. She was panting with crimson liquid more visible on her bronze colored skin and her wounds appeared to be already healing.

Atemu freed himself, lunged for his sister, and wrapped his arms around her neck.

Miu was surprised by her brother's action, but did not see Tara or Acker. _They must be fighting somewhere else._ She thought.

* * *

Acker and Tara were far away from Yugi-tachi as they continued to fight. They dodged and parried each other's attacks. "Just give up, Nephilim." Acker spat. "I'm better zhan you."

Tara laughed. "Is that so?" She mocked. "Then prove it to me."

Acker fired several rounds from his gun at her.

Tara dodged all the bullets with her inhuman speed. She sliced the hand holding the gun off with her katana. "Tell me." He ordered. "Whom do you work for?"

"I'm not telling you." Acker retorted. He lunged for the young brunet teen girl.

* * *

Miu was in her werecat form as she led Yugi-tachi to Tara. She was following the scent of cherry blossoms that originated from the young and powerful Nephilim.

Anzu saw how Atemu looked from the corner of her eye. She was worried that the Pharaoh was falling for Miss La Moure and did not like the idea.

Atemu was worried about Tara. He had felt her physical pain his dreams like they were his own. He did not fully understand her, but he was willing to try.

If there was anyone who could truly understand her feelings was the Thief Bakura. However, since the Thief King was not around, the Pharaoh would have to be the next best thing.

* * *

Tara severed Acker's head from his shoulders. "That was such a waste of time." She hissed. She smelled Atemu's cologne and was about to run when Yugi-tachi showed up.

Miu morphed into her human form and looked around. "Where is Acker?" She asked.

"Where do you think?" The Nephilim retorted. She turned on her heel. "I killed him." She left the group.

"How can anyone stand her?" Asked Anzu bitterly.

"She certainly has an attitude." Honda agreed.

Atemu looked down at the ground. _Tara._ He thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter: 9**

_**Dream…**__Tara looked around the blaze, gore, and lifeless bodies. It horrified her to see so much death, even if she had seen more of it than was around her._

_Some of the bodies started moving and rose up as ghouls. All pointed guns at the young Nephilim._

_Tara unsheathed her katana and got into her fighting stance. "Freaks." She hissed. She then saw something at her feet so she looked down._

_Atemu lay on the ground, lifeless and covered in blood. His eyes were dark as he stared without blinking at her._

_Tara felt her heart sink. "Oh my God." She breathed._

_Bombs began to fall from the sky and exploded, causing more flames._

_The Nephilim tossed her sword away, dropped to her knees, and covered the dead Pharaoh's body, as if to protect him. "Some...one...help...me." She begged. __**…End of dream**_

Tara sat up abruptly, with wide eyes and sweat beading down her face as she panted. Her nightmares were getting worse and somehow were becoming more associated with Atemu.

In one dream, he was alive and holding her in his arms like it was normal. What were these dreams trying to tell her?

Tara shook off her feelings, crawled out of bed, changed into her black shirt, black hoody, and black jeans, slipped on her black gloves, then her black belt, and finally slipped on her black tennis shoes. She fixed her hair and tied her sword to her belt. Finally, she examined herself in a mirror.

She looked presentable for once. She still had her cold, blank stare. However, her eyes seemed different. They seemed softer somehow.

Tara left her room.

* * *

Miu stared out the window. She had such a horrid feeling that something would happen to Atemu and Yugi and she could not shake it. She felt stressed from lack of sleep and constant worry kept her up.

There were too many things that did not add up. One, why did a vampire pick a fight with Tara? And two, how did the vampire know about Tara? Nothing made sense.

Atemu, who took up temporary residence in his sister's bedroom, slept peacefully in bed. He looked so divine, like a god.

Miu heard faint footsteps coming toward her apartment. She got up and hurried out of her room. She went to the living room door and answered it.

Tara La Moure stood outside with a blank stare. The strange thing was that her icy, blue eyes seemed softer. Before, they were as cold as death, now they were as cold as Seto Kaiba's pure blue eyes. "How much do you know about Sekhmet?" She muttered.

"A lot." Answered Miu. She stepped off to the side. "Please, come in Tara."

"Thank you…Miss?" Tara said.

"Miu." She responded.

Tara walked in and the Egyptian princess closed the door. She walked very military-like for a girl looking like sixteen even though she claimed to be fifteen.

"Have a seat." Said Miu as she held her hand to the couch.

Tara sat down calmly, still with military-like posture.

"Would you like anything?"

Tara shook her head. "But thank you."

Miu went into the kitchen to make breakfast for Atemu and Yugi.

The Nephilim knew she was originally from this world, but she had disappeared to a hellish world where she grew up. She was ten when she returned to this world, met a mysterious man who gave her a deck for Duel Monsters, and joined the Hellsing Organization. However, she was sent back to the hellish dimension for another three or four years. She knew she was proclaimed K.I.A. (killed in action) at the Hellsing Organization after being considered M.I.A. (missing in action) for so long.

Tara was drawn away from her memories when she heard the sound of a guitar. She rose and followed the soft strumming sound.

The playing led her to Miu's bedroom, where Atemu was practicing with a guitar. He was good for a three thousand year old Pharaoh of Egypt.

The music sounded like a lullaby that the Pharaoh was familiar with.

Tara stood in the doorway and listened. She felt a sense of familiarity with the song and wondered why.

It was surprising Atemu didn't sense her presence in the room. He was too focused on practicing.

Tara listened in silence and with eager ears. She wanted to hear more when he stopped. She stood frozen as a statue when the Pharaoh looked up at her.

They held each other's gazes and the nerving silence between them grew.

Finally unable to stand the silence any longer, Tara quickly said, "You're good."

Atemu smiled. "Thanks." He replied and looked at his guitar.

Tara fought back the fact that her cheeks were flushing. She felt ridiculous and like a foolish teenager with a first crush. She quickly directed her eyes to the floor. "Where did you hear that?" She asked.

"My father when I was little." Answered the Pharaoh. He strummed the guitar strings, making a mesh of notes. "He was not known for his singing voice, but the song was nice to listen to when you are tired."

Tara walked in and sat down in a chair, keeping her distance from him.

"Are you alright Tara?" Atemu asked with concern in his voice.

"Why wouldn't I be?" The Nephilim retorted.

The Pharaoh flinched. He stared at his guitar. "You seem a little distracted." He muttered.

"Keh." Tara scoffed. "I'm not distracted." She glared at him through her bangs. "What do you care?"

Atemu sighed. "There is something about you that…" His voice trailed off.

Tara looked up at him now with irritation.

Sighing, Atemu said, "There is something about you that I care about. It is hard for me to explain." He plucked a guitar string and it made a sound.

He would rather dye his hair a bright scarlet than say he found the young Nephilim attractive. His conflicting emotions about her left him confused most of the time.

Tara seemed to calm down and stared at the floor. "Hasn't it healed yet?"

Atemu was thrown off guard by the question, but remembered what she said to him the first time. "Yes, but there is a scar and I do not want Imoto-san or Yugi to know about it." He looked up at her. "And I let you bite me, remember?"

Tara glared up at him and shot to her feet. "You really think that matters?"

"You asked about it."

"No. I asked if the wound healed. You allowing me to have your blood has nothing to do with it."

Atemu set down the guitar and rose to his feet. He looked her in the eye and said, "Then explain to me why you felt guilty the first time."

Tara looked away, fearing the idea of drowning in his gaze. She balled her fists and tensed her whole body. "You were different."

Atemu's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"You were different. Most people who get too close to me are usually those planning on doing me harm. However, you were trying to help me and I bit you because you were too close." Tara closed her eyes. "I could tell by your blood that you only wanted to help me. And…you're the only person I can't read clearly. I can't read your emotions or your thoughts."

The silence came over them again, but it was a little lighter than before.

Atemu stepped towards her and pulled her into a hug.

Tara opened her eyes with surprise. She let her whole body relax. Her cheeks turned beet red. She breathed in his cologne and, for reasons unknown to her, she felt different. Her heart fluttered like a bird in her chest. She felt calm, relaxed, and at peace.

Atemu could smell cherry blossoms coming from the young Nephilim. This time, however, he felt relaxed.

Tara snapped back to reality and shoved him away. She was glaring at him with venom spilling from her icy, blue eyes. She turned quickly on her heel and stormed out of the room.

Atemu knew she opened her heart, but quickly closed it. He also believed he may never get the young Nephilim to open her heart again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter: 10**

Tara was in her room and sitting on her bed. She heard a knock on the door and she answered the door. Her heart sank when she saw Walter C. Dorneaz in the doorway.

Walter stepped in with a package in his hand. "I apologize for intruding on you Miss La Moure." He said calmly. "But Alucard said that you would be here. Miss Integra has suddenly gone missing and this was left for you."

Tara took the package and could smell vampire all over it. She cautiously opened the package.

Inside were videotape, a small Ankh Chip, and information cards.

"Strange." Walter muttered. "I didn't know England was having another regional tournament."

"No." Tara hissed. "It smells of vampire." She took the tape and popped it into her TV.

* * *

**Miu's apartment**

Miu walked in with three packages. She was confused and wondered why. She knew Sugoroku and Anzu suddenly disappeared and Yugi and Atemu were staying with her for a while, but it did not make sense to her. "Nii-san!" She called. "Yugi! I have got something for you two!"

Yugi and Atemu hurried into the living room.

Miu handed them their packages and opened hers. "That is weird." She muttered. She could smell a vampire and knew it was something bad.

Yugi had videotape in his package with a small Ankh Chip. He saw Miu and Atemu pull out a similar chip and information cards. He stared at the tape in his hand. "I have a bad feeling." He announced.

"Pop in the tape and let us find out." Miu said.

Yugi did as he was told.

* * *

**Kaiba Corp.**

Seto Kaiba found it odd that he got a package. He did not want to open it, but opened it anyway.

Inside were videotape and a small Ankh Chip with information cards.

Kaiba put the tape into the video cassette player and pressed play. He fell into horror and yelled, "Mokuba!"

* * *

**Jounochi's apartment**

Jounochi had gotten a weird package in the mail. He opened it and found videotape, a small Ankh Chip, and info cards. He popped in the tape and waited. His eyes grew wide with horror. "What?" He shouted. "Shizuka!"

* * *

**Miu's apartment**

"Grandpa!" Atemu and Yugi called. "Anzu!"

Miu stared in horror. Then she snarled and growled like a cat as her eyes turned green and her pupils became slits like a cat's.

The picture left Sugoroku and Anzu, who were unconscious, and showed a girl shrouded in darkness, but her crimson eyes were visible. "As you can see," she mocked, "I have those close to you." She had to have been seventeen by how she sounded. "I, Yukie, am also hosting a tournament in two weeks, and if you don't attend—they will die."

Atemu and Yugi got angry. "That bitch." Yugi hissed.

His language surprised Miu and she stared at him with shock. _Nii-san probably rubbed off on him somehow._ She thought.

The tape ran out of time and went black.

"She is giving us two weeks." Atemu muttered. "Yugi and I will have homework for sure."

_The joys of going to a university._ Thought Miu. _After being in high school, you guys are going to Domino University of Fine Arts and Nii-san majors better than Yugi._ "I know Nii-san." She said. "But we apparently have no choice in the matter. We have to save Anzu and Sugoroku."

* * *

**Hotel**

Tara stared blankly at the black screen. "It's been ages since the last tournament I was in." She said flatly. "I guess I can brush the dust off my deck."

The tape had showed Sir Integra unconscious before the shrouded seventeen-year-old girl with crimson eyes explained briefly about the threat.

"Walter," announced Tara, "I might have to bring Alucard with me."

"I understand Miss La Moure." Walter replied. He bowed. "I am glad to know that you are safe." He turned and left.

It was annoying to the young Nephilim that Walter, Hellsing's family butler, called her "Miss La Moure" and Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing "Miss Integra." However, it was not her place to question Walter anymore than it was her place to question Sir Integra. Of course, she had been missing for five years.

Tara began to change.

* * *

**dragonchild247:** **Ok. I know. I was told in person by some people who read this (my friends mind you). I didn't have a single duel in this story. I only made a reference about the Dungeon Dice Monsters game created by Ryuji Otogi (Duke Devlin) in ****Werecat Days****. Look, I understand perfectly about not having a duel and I pretty much made Atemu a pussy after meeting Tara La Moure. Let me tell you now. I am not the best writer with duels. I'm the lowest rookie in Duel Monsters, but I am learning how to duel. I do have video games from YGO but that is not the same as dueling real people.**


End file.
